Gravity Falls: Solitary
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: This is a remake of my "Tying Up Loose Ends," story and a way to redeem myself as a writer. Dipper has returned to Gravity Falls in search of closure. Mabel returned to see her aging grunkles. However, both end up stirring the demons the town still retains. Who will survive the newest chapter in the Pines' daring adventures? (BillDip yaoi shipping, as well as Mabelxrobbie lemon)
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since the mystery twins had set foot in Gravity Falls. Yet, they could not resist visiting it one last time before they grew up and went to college. The trip took hours, but they were very content with driving the distance just to relive childhood memories. Regardless of the summers that have passed, the childlike Wonder still filled their minds as I saw the familiar billboard welcoming them to the town.

Mabel had driven most of the way, with hopes of surprising their great uncles as well as the silly Mystery Shack owner Soos. She was especially excited to see her old friends again, though she knew they would not be the same. They had grown up after all, and with age came new experiences which likely changed them in differing ways. She didn't even know if they still lived in the small town, but she figured that at least one had to.

Dipper sat in the passenger seat, his hand scribbling into his personal journal; following in his great uncle's footsteps. It was his way of ignoring Mabel's loud and rather obnoxious pop music that boomed from the stereo of her measly vehicle.

By this time Dipper grew extremely nostalgic, as he read that billboard, "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

Mabel looked over briefly and smiled, "I hope we beat the rain."

"Talking about the weather now? I didn't figure we dropped our standards so low." Dipper joked softly with his twin.

Mabel snorted, "Sure, yeah. Man, you missed this place, huh?"

Dipper closed his journal, and sat up to get more comfortable, "Of course I did! The mystery, the magic, the risk and adventure! What's not to miss?"

Again she glanced at her twin, a large smile filling her round face, "Take it easy there cowboy, you might fall off your horse."

Dipper smirked, taking this as a challenge, "Oh? Is this really coming from the sock puppet queen? What run out of laundry?"

She let out another snort, "Sure, sure; but at least I don't talk to myself!"

"Obviously I need to record you when you sleep, because you basically monologue your dreams!" He began to mock her voice, "Oh, Alexander Hamilton; your worth is more than ten dollars!"

She was going to continue this little sibling session, however, she was caught off guard by Dipper, which of whom suddenly screamed, "Mabel watch the road!"

But it was too late now, as soon as she turned she saw a shadow hit the hood of the car. She swerved and lost control, crashing right into something hard. They hit the dashboard, and comciousness of the twins faded.

Worse of all, Dipper had realized on the split second of impact; was that no one knew that they were coming. No one knew they were there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's body had never felt so overwhelmingly heavy. He couldn't move a muscle, as though a tremendous weight was enveloping his now battered flesh. His breath had never been so thick in his entire life, and he could feel what he knew to be glass sticking in his arm. However, when he finally opened his eyes he found himself not at all where he would assumed he would be, but instead he was laying in the middle of a field that had no color to it. Black and white, grey everywhere else. No sign of Mabel or the car. He was stranded.

Slowly, agonizingly; he sat up. His vision blurring and he could feel his stomach doing a sort of flip. He clenched it and groaned. Despite his sharp pains He saw no blood on his arm, but instead indecipherable markings he had never seen before. His mind began to spin as he slowly attempted to stand. The air around him was cold and smelled lightly of metal. It was sort of like standing in a freezer.

Dipper was deeply troubled by his new environment, nevertheless; he began to move. The grass was almost up to his knees, as though it hadn't been trimmed in a very long time. He could hear faint noises in the distance, but whenever he drew what he considered closer to the sounds, they would fade and move somewhere else. Eyes stayed on him the entire time, as though he was being watched. However, no matter how hard he tried; he found that he was indeed alone.

He took this time to think. He thought about the crash, remembering just how sudden it had happened. Though his body showed no cuts or bruises from the event, as though it had never occurred. It was particularly odd.

He froze then, his mind going to Mabel. Where was she, and was she okay? What if she was there too and was scared? He couldn't stand the thought. He began to run, calling her name, "Mabel?" He yelled. However, no answer would come. Not until he found himself in familiar territory. The trees swayed in a way he had known before, the air filled with the scent of flowers. Finally he could see color, the golden blooms around a familiar statue. His hand was outstretched, ready to be shaken by the weary; it was the statue of Bill.

This version was very different. The stone eye stared coldly at Dipper, and large obelisks stood erect around the otherworldly being. It appeared to be a shrine, or even a memorial. Something about it called to Dipper, and he found his mind urging him forward.

He felt as though he were dreaming now, as his hand moved involuntarily. It grasped Bill's, and he felt energy pulse through his body. Bill's voice filled his mind, "Hello Pinetree."

Then suddenly the ground began to shake, and the sky began to fall, hitting the ground in splashes of sudden color, much like rainbow raindrops.

Dipper's eyes shot around, but he was simply frozen in place. The ground began to crack beneath the grass, the air filled with loud noises of screams and destruction. Yet, he found himself looking at Bill, as the demon's voice filled his thoughts once more, "Let's make a deal."

Mabel slowly began to shift where she laid against the steering wheel of the car. Her head was pounding furiously.

She sat up slowly and looked over, but instead of seeing her twin she saw nothing but an empty seat. The door appeared pried open by an inhuman force, as though it had been torn away to get to her brother. She felt groggy, but quickly she grabbed her phone, which was on the floor. She hissed as glass went into her likely broken hand, but she had to see if she could call for help. She attempted to turn on the screen, but the battery was drained dry. She dropped the device back upon the floor and began to try and exit the vehicle. This was until she could hear something, it sounded like her brother's voice.

He was talking alright, but to whom? Hopefully help, as Mabel was in agony thanks to the abrasions left by the crash.

She could hear footsteps now. The silence turned into static of her mind as she began to process what she saw when Dipper stepped into view. His arm hung loosely by his side, and his hair was red with blood. He had obviously had it much worse than herself. She sat up entirely, "Oh my god, Dipper are you okay?"

He took a moment before saying, "It doesn't matter, Mabel you're all cut up! Hold still and I'll get you out, okay?"

He crossed over to the opposite side of the vehicle. He began to open the door weakly. But eventually he was able to open it. He spoke the whole time, "We hit him Mabel, what are we going to do?" His voice was highly panicked.

"Hit who? Dipper, what are you talking about?" She squeaked.

Dipper's voice cracked, "I don't know! He was all cold and bloody, I didn't want to touch him too much!"

Mabel stood when she was released from the car, "I swear you're useless without me!" She then hurried over to where Dipper had previously been. A lifeless man laid in the middle of the road, blood covering the area around where he had been.

Mabel knelt next to him, glad she was already training to become a nurse.

Dipper hurried over, noticing how her head seemed to have taken the worse of the hit. The crash rather unforgiving to all three involved. Though the question was still begged to be answered, "Is he still breathing?" Dipper asked as his lip quivered.

After a long time Mabel gave him a hopeless look, "No! Oh my god, Dipper; I killed him!"

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. A knot formed in his throat as he hurried over to the deceased man, and he knelt, "What do we do? Mabel he can't be dead! We have to do something!" He exclaimed.

Dipper thought, then decided to verify. Carefully he rolled the body over, his only good arm screamed at him as he moved the man. He the pressed his ear to his chest in hopes of hearing a heartbeat. Suddenly, just as his head touched the man's chest, he began to cough, making Dipper jump and fall backwards. When he realized what was going on, he quickly moved forward to elevate his head, to keep him from drowning in the blood he was coughing up.

The man took a long time to catch his breath, but Mabel was still amazed he was breathing at all. It was a miracle.

Dipper moved the man's brown hair from his eyes, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Slowly his eyes began to open. They were brown also, but close to the iris they seemed to shine golden. He took a long time, his voice like a groan, "heh, yeah; I'm fine." He seemed to force a smile, "It seems I have a guardian angel."

Mabel butted in before Dipper could reply, "Oh, I'm flattered; but I didn't do anything!"

The man chuckled weakly, "Such spunky children. Alright, mind helping me up?"

Dipper nodded and began to help him stand, "I'm so sorry about what's happened, we weren't paying as much attention as we should have been."

"No worries," he laughed, putting a huge amount of weight on Dipper, "I'll just take a nap, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well if you see a man in a hooded cloak, don't take his candy." He jokingly told the man.

That made him laugh painfully hard. Dipper's arm screamed as the man began a coughing fit again.

He sat him in the backseat of the car, since it was pretty clear of glass, "Just calm down, we don't need you to stop breathing again."

After a long moment he started to breathe as he should once more, "I'm okay."

"We should get everyone to a doctor." Mabel said, but then jumped when the man reacted unexpectedly.

"No! No doctors!" His eyes widened and quickly he followed it up with, "I'm deathly afraid of them, can't we go somewhere with less men in white coats? Besides I haven't got insurance."

"I would say we could bring him to the Shack, but uncle Ford might freak him out." Mabel whispered to Dipper.

He rolled his eyes, "It's our only option."

She nodded and looked at him, "Well we'll take you to our friend's shop if you're okay with that."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He smiled weakly.

"It's settled then." Dipper nodded, then moved to help the man up. He then realized they didn't introduce themselves, "I'm Masion by the way, but everyone calls me Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel."

"H'm, Dipper; I like it." He hummed.

Mabel tilted her head, "You are?"

"Man, it's hot out here isn't it? We had better get going so we don't do further damage." He quickly said, changing the subject.

Dipper noticed his inability to answer the question, but he figured he had just gotten a few screws knocked loose thanks to the crash. He forgave his avoidance, and began to carefully half carry him in the direction of their destination since their car was, by all definitions; dead.

The man and Mabel began to have a conversation about a deer they had seen. However, soon it turned into obvious flirting on Mabel's side. The man showed obvious distaste for her advances and tried to politely to decline her. Nevertheless, she wasn't giving up.

Dipper took advantage of his distraction, and began to examine the man who he held up. His dark hair had blonding roots, and his skin was a tan in progress. He stood taller than Dipper, but was much thinner. He was dressed in tattered clothing, but it seemed he had no visible wounds despite the abundance of blood that covered him.

There was a certain kind of pleading look on his rather nobel looking face, as though he was mentally begging his almost accidental murderer to stop flirting with him.

Dipper also noticed how uncomfortable he was about speaking and being touched. He also seemed very sensitive to noises. Every time Mabel would start talking again, he'd jump and tense up tremendously. It was obvious that he wasn't a social sort, this was until he seemed to grow comfortable and began to talk as though he were a celebrity. His strange words portrayed no malicious intent, and his posture gave off a friendly disposition after awhile.

The man glanced over, a smile filling his face, "Well that's interesting Mabel, but I'd rather hear your brother's take on it. Probably be more interesting than my own."

Dipper realized that he had completely ignored their conversation, her nerves went on edge, "Uh, what where you talking about again?" He croaked.

The man laughed softly, which caused Dipper's face to go entirely red. Mabel noticed the strange air around them, but she said nothing about it. Instead she looked forward, and gasped, "Hey! It's a car!" She ran forward and began to call to the black vehicle, "Hey! Please stop!" She yelled.

The car skidded to a stop and after a long quiet moment a boy stepped out. He was very familiar, and it only took Mabel a split moment to realize exactly who it was, "Robbie?"

The adult had wide eyes, "Well isn't this a sight to behold? The nerd and his sister, and some guy."

He began to look worried, "What happened to you guys?"

Mabel walked over, much shorter than the man, "We were in a wreck, can you give us a ride to The Shack?"

He stared at her a long moment before sighing, "Okay, but you're riding shotgun. Don't want those bloody geeks staining my good seats."

She smiled wide, "Thank you! Then she turned to cross to the other side of the car, finally she felt the weight of today's events on her, and her adrenaline wore off. She found her head was light, and her leg had a splitting pain. She clung to the car, letting out a weak noise.

Robbie immediately went to pick her up bridal style. He carefully laid her in the passenger side, and helped her buckle in despite her complaints. Then he went to help Dipper carry the man to the car. Dipper climbed in, letting him rest his head on his lap. He couldn't believe that Robbie of all people were here, a fear filled him, "Is Wendy still in town?"

Robbie got ready to drive away before answering, "Yeah, she owns the diner now."

"Oh," he croaked.

Robbie sighed and finally began to drive once more, turning completely around. Dipper looked at the man who laid in his lap. He had his eyes closed, but his humming made it obvious he was indeed awake. Dipper cleared his throat, "So, what is your name?"

Slowly the man opened his eyes, which glinted their golden color, "Just call me Bailey."

Bailey, his name was Bailey. It played over and over in Dipper's head. The two were quiet for the rest of the ride, just silently listening to Mabel talk Robbie's ear off.


End file.
